


Piove Sul Bagnato

by PunkassCrossroadsDemon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, The Try Guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkassCrossroadsDemon/pseuds/PunkassCrossroadsDemon
Summary: New York, New York. The year is 1975.Detectives Tinsley and Neroni are deep undercover, to fish out a mole in the NYPD, and maybe take down a mob syndicate or two. But everything isn't what it seems. Allies in the least likely places; friendships coming to a bitter end. But hey, you know what they say,When it rains, it pours.





	1. C.C.'s Got a Brand New Partner

~ 10 Years Ago, 1965 ~

The squad room was quiet. It smelt of burnt coffee & old documents, and the fluorescent lights gave everything a yellow hue, like an old painting or pages of a book. Hardly anybody was here. Everyone had either gotten their new assignments, or been dismissed for the day. A few people still lingered, either working late or arriving late.

One man was still stuck here, tearing up his desk, looking for a certain file that had become lost in the sea of indistinguishable manila folders. Just as he was making some progress, he heard his name being called.

“Tinsley, Bernard wants to see you in his office.” C.C. turns, seeing officers Steven Lim and Andrew Ilnyckyj leaving said office.

“Did he say what he wanted?” The men shook their heads.

“Sorry Ceece.” replied Steven, the taller of the two, “no idea.”

“He just gave us our review.” offered Andrew “You’re probably getting yours.”

_Yeah, I'm probably getting mine alright._ C.C. thought to himself. “Great.”

The two men give him a look of sympathy. “You’ll be fine.” Andrew reassures. “Who knows, maybe you’re getting promoted.”

C.C. just chuckles to himself and rises from his chair and stretches a bit. “That’ll be the day. I’ll catch you guys around.”

“You coming to the bar later?” Steven asks, leaning his hip on C.C.’s desk as Andrew nods his goodbye and heads out of the squad room.

“Yeah, I’ll stop by. Hey, if you’re heading his way, can you, uh, give - shit - where is it… ha! Here, this. Can you give this to Bianchi and see what he thinks of it?”

After flipping through some assorted manila folders, he finds the papers he was originally looking for. He hands them to Steven and the man glances at them. “What are these?”

C.C. shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “Just some missing persons.” He could see the other man coming up with a billion and one unnecessary questions in his head.

“Whats Adam need these for?”

C.C. sighs and pinches the bridge his nose. “I figured him and his other coroner buddies might be able to tell me if they’ve seen any of them.” Before Steven can interrupt with another question he sighs again. “Can you, can you just give them to him please.” Steven deflates a bit.

“Yeah man, of course. No problem. See you later.”

Steven leaves in the direction of the coroners office as C.C. makes his way over to the captain's office. As he’s about to knock, a strong voice echos from inside. “Come on in Tinsley.” He does so and takes a seat. “I’m sure you’re curious why you’re here.”

“Yes sir.” C.C. squirms in his chair.

“Well, it's been a little over a year since you’ve joined us and I'm worried.”

“Worried sir?”

“Yes. Most people have found a partner by now. I’ve assigned many to you and while you always get the job done, you’ve kept none of them. Why is that?” C.C. relaxes a bit in his chair, now confident that he isn’t actually in trouble for anything.

“Sir, with all due respect, many of the people I’ve worked with weren’t very… uh-”

“Personable?”

“Yes, and while I understand they may have been nervous after graduating the academy, none of them seemed like people I could work with everyday.”

Bernard folds his hands together and hums. “I see. Well, lets see if any of _these_ will work.”

With “these” he pushes a pile of folders towards C.C.

“What are these sir?”

“Recent graduates. We’ll be getting a few and I wanted to see if you could work with any of them.”

C.C. smiles a small smile and looks at his captain. “I- thank you sir.”

“I like you Tinsley, and the way you’ve been working tells me that you’ll make a great detective one day. But no one can stay solo forever.”

For once in his life C.C. had no words.

“Give these a look and have them back to me before you leave.” C.C.  nods and rises from his seat.“Yes sir.”

C.C.  leaves the office with the files and sets them on his desk chair. After tidying up as much as he can , he places the files on his desk and begins  to look through them. Right away, he notices something odd.

He looks around, spots one of the detectives, and waves him over. “Hey, Kornfeld, did you know we were getting new recruits?” The short, spectacled man strolls over and peers over C.C.’s shoulder. “I heard a couple of departments were. I assumed we’d get a few. How come?”

C.C. pushes the files towards him. “Look for yourself.”

On the desk sit seven open files. Out of them, three were women.

“Huh.” He says, surprised, yet unconcerned.

“ _‘Huh’_? That's all you can say?”

Kornfeld was taken aback by C.C.’s tone. “What? The times are a changin’, Tinsley. They’re probably going to vice.”

This left C.C. more confused. “Why in the world would they be going to vice?”

Kornfeld shrugged. “They need undercovers.”

C.C. was boiling at this point. “Underco- the city’s crime rate is rising, women are _dying_ , and we’re gonna send women into Hell's Kitchen undercover?”

The man shrugs again. “I don’t know man.” C.C. sighs and puts his head in his hands. Kornfeld looks over the files, picking up a folder to skim through. “What are you looking at these for anyway?”

“Bernard wants me to find a partner.” he replies, voice muffled from his hands.

“Well, if you’re so worried about them, get one of the girls as your partner.” Just as he’s about to tell Zach off for that being a silly idea, it dawns on him that it kind of makes a lot of sense.

“Yeah, maybe.” he says thoughtfully “Thanks man.”

“Don’t mention it.” The shorter man claps C.C. on the back and walks back over to his own partner. C.C. takes a look at the files again. Out of all of them two were older than him, three were from out of state, and two weren’t even 21. _When the hell did we start taking kids?_ He scans through the two files.

They couldn’t have been more different. One was book smart, did okay on skills tests and was “easy to work with; carries her own weight” while the other excelled in all the skills test, did okay on all of the other tests but was “quick to anger” and within 6 months had gotten into two altercations at the academy.

With his mind made up, C.C. tidies the files back up and returns to the captain's office. As he enters, Bernard fixes him with a puzzled look. “Back already?” C.C. nods.

“So,” he starts “see any you could work with?” C.C. places the files on the man's desk and nods again. The captain looks at him, genuinely curious. “Who?”

 


	2. Hey Mister, Got a Dime?

~ Present Day, 1975 ~

The streets of New York, as dirty as they were, had a certain appeal to them after the rain. People in their coats and boots hurried to their next indoor destination. In the seedier parts of the city, it kept some crimes to a minimum. Some.

The squad car rolled down a block that was infamous for finding a “good time”. A small group of women, not dressed for the weather at all, spotted it and slowly started to disperse. One woman handed what looked like a business card to another. The man inside the car turned the lights and siren on and the women scurried off, save for a few. The man rolled his window down. 

“Good evening ladies.” One woman came a bit closer. “Officer.” The other women were leaving the situation, either heading into buildings or going towards the subway station.

The man exited the car and came around the other side, handcuffing the woman. “You know the drill, doll.” He opened the door for her and she rolled her eyes.

“Do I ever.”

She got in the car and the man closed the door behind her, jogging back around to the drivers side, desperately trying to get out of the rain. He pulled back into the traffic and the woman in the back sighed. 

“You’re gonna get sick.” 

“You’re one for talking. Look at what you’ve got on.” She huffed, used the key on the seat to uncuff herself and wrapped the faux fur jacket around herself tighter. “Put the heat on, will you Ceece.”

He looked in the rearview mirror and chuckled. “Anything for you dear. Would you like some tunes?” She lightly kicked the back of his seat. “Now now, Olive, don't make me charge you for assault of an officer.” She rolled her eyes again. “I'll show you assault Tinsley, let's just get back to the station. These clothes are god awful.” 

He laughed and came to a stop, glancing out the back window and taking a look at his “passenger” before taking a turn onto the block. “I think you look pretty bitchin’, Jackie-O” 

She laughed. “ _ Pretty bitchin’ _ ? Jesus. Leave the slang to the kids, old man.” He pulled into the station and drove around to park in the back.

“Did I use it wrong?” 

She shook her head. “The fact that you have to ask speaks volumes. You talk to the probies too much.” 

“Careful now, one them might end up jackin’ your spot.” He joked, parking the car and turning it off. Jackie laughed as she exited the car. 

“You couldn’t replace me even if you wanted to.” 

C.C. smiled and handed her an umbrella. “I know.” They made their way to the back entrance, Jackie not wanting to let anyone who was in the squad room see her in the ridiculous garb she’s had to wear for the past few months. 

C.C. made his way back to his desk and notices that everyone was in a group huddle. They saw Tinsley walk in, all 6’4 of him, and dispersed as “casually” as possible. He walked over to the desk to see what was going on. “What's the skinny guys?” he asked detectives Kornfeld and Habersberger.

“Oh, hey Ceece.” Kornfeld said, shutting the folder he had open, placing it back on Habersberger’s desk. “Keith was just showing some of the guys something, right Keith?” The man glared at him. “Well, I should get going, me and Fulmer gotta go talk to Bianchi about a stiff, so uh, catch you guys on the flipside.” The man moved faster than ever before to leave the situation, which Keith was now stuck in. C.C. took a seat on the corner of Keith’s desk and tilted his head, trying to take a peek at the file. “What you got there?”

“Nothing much.” He glanced around the room, not really looking for anything, just avoiding eye contact “Just some surveillance photos a couple of the guys have been passing around.” C.C. tilted his head to the side and smiled, craning his neck to try and see.

“Care if I get a peek?” 

Sighing, Keith handed him the folder, looking nervous as all get out. “Go ahead man.”

C.C. had an inkling of what they were, and his suspicions were proven when he saw, in grainy detail, some photos of Jackie from the past few months on her latest sting. Short shorts, gaudy jackets and wicked platform boots. He could admit that she looked attractive, he wasn’t blind for god sake, but this is their coworker, a fellow brother in blue sort-to-speak, and this was ridiculous.  

“Are any of these important to the case?” he asked, turning to face his friend. 

“No, not all of them.” He handed Keith the folder. 

“Good. Take the ones we need out, get rid of the rest.” The man began to separate them, apologizing as he did so. “You got it man. Sorry by the way, don't tell Jo.” 

“Oh, I won't,” he reassured, looking at the ever growing pile of photos that  _ aren’t  _ relevant to the case. “but if she finds out, I'm sending her your way.” Keith stops his organizing. 

“Why me? Steve’s the one who started showing ‘em to everyone.” 

“Lim?” He just nods and C.C. sighs.  _ Of course. _ Keith puts the important photos back in their folder and hands the rest to C.C., who immediately took the photos over to the paper shredder. 

One could only put so many photos in at once, so as he waited, he looked through some of them. One caught his eye. Jackie was talking with some of the other girls on the corner, the photo was taken mid laugh, and her smile was… well, C.C. missed that smile. He folded that one and put it in his pocket, before getting rid of the rest.

When C.C. was done he headed for the locker room. He knocked three times before calling to see if she was still in there. After a small “one minute” she came out, freshly showered and in an old t-shirt and men's uniform pants. “Is the captain still here?”

He shrugged as he leaned on the door frame. “Don’t know, I didn’t check in with him yet.” 

She looked at him and tsk-ed “Didn’t ch- what were you… never mind. I’m gonna see if he's got anything.” She passed by him and made her way towards the office. 

C.C. followed close behind. “You just finished a case.” 

“Yeah and all the paperwork was finished last night.” She adjusted the bag on her shoulder that, without a doubt, contained the finished files. 

“Take a weekend off, Olive. Come to the bar with us tonight.” As she approached the office door she turned to look at him and sighed. 

“I'll think about it.”

The door was already cracked open, so she knocked as she entered. C.C. sat at his own desk, adjacent to said door, and listened in. 

Inside the office, Jackie stood in front of the captain’s desk and handed him the thick manila folder that contained all the information she had gathered within the past few months. “Here you are sir.” He glanced at the folder, then back at her. 

“Done already? Didn’t you just get back.” 

She shifted her weight from one leg to another. “I find it easier to document as I go. Everything was wrapped up last night.”

“I see.” He flipped through the assorted lists of names and addresses, in messy yet legible script, with some notes in the margins. Jackie stood at attention, trying to the read his ever present stoic face, a bit restless. “If there's anything else you need, I can go back through and-” He raised his hand, signifying for her to calm down.

“You’re fine Neroni.” 

She paused what she was about to say and just looked at him. “Sir?” 

He placed her folder on the desk and crossed his hands, interlacing his fingers with each other and sighed as he saw her face break out in a slight panic. “You did a bang up job kid. I want you to try and get some rest this weekend, alright. I've got new assignments for a lot of yous on Monday. I’ll need you all sharp.”

She nodded, lighting up inside at both the praise, and the prospect of a new assignment so soon. She coached her face into one of nonchalance and nodded. “Of course sir.”

There was a beat of silence.

“You’re free to go.” He gestured towards the door. 

“Thank you sir. Have a good weekend.” She left him with a curt nod and left the same way she had come in. 

Bernard just watched her through the glass window of his office, and smiled as she excitedly spoke with her partner. “You too Jackie.”

When she left the office, she saw C.C. listening in, but she was far too happy to mind. “Did you hear that Ceece, new assignments.” 

He stretched back in his chair, faux surprise in his voice. “Huh? Oh! New assignments you say?”

She just shook her head and took a seat on the corner of his desk.  She tilted her head and smiled down at him. “So… what time are we headed to the bar?”

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, shout out to @cassthecryptid (peep her works, she's amazing) for helping me edit this story for an HOUR the other day, I'm honestly so grateful.  
>   
> Secondly, this is the first fanfic I've written in a while and probably the most work I've ever put into one. Please don't be afraid to leave feedback (good or bad).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy !  
> ~Jade


End file.
